Over the Rainbow
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Luffy ne sait plus où – peut-être que c'était un des hommes de Shanks – mais il a entendu dire qu'un capitaine, c'est un peu comme le Ciel pour son équipage.


**Over the Rainbow**

Luffy ne sait plus où – peut-être que c'était un des hommes de Shanks – mais il a entendu dire qu'un capitaine, c'est un peu comme le Ciel pour son équipage.

C'est parce qu'un équipage, a dit le type, c'est plein de gens aussi différents que le Soleil l'est de la Pluie, que la Foudre l'est des Nuages, et c'est le capitaine qui les lie tous ensemble. Qui les accueille tous, comme un Ciel accueille les Tempêtes et la Brume et tout le reste.

Luffy aime bien cette image, parce qu'il trouve qu'elle résume bien pourquoi un capitaine a besoin d'un équipage. Un Ciel tout bleu, sans rien dedans, ça lui fatigue vite les yeux. Un capitaine sans équipage, c'est pas très impressionnant non plus.

Le premier qu'il trouve, c'est Zoro. Zoro lui rappelle un orage sur le point d'éclater, lorsque l'air est si chaud qu'on se promène en slip et que vous avez les cheveux dressés sur la tête à cause des étincelles qui vont jaillir. Zoro dégage la même impression de danger, il donne envie aux gens de courir rentrer chez eux pour se mettre à l'abri.

Après, il y a Nami. Elle, elle ressemble aux nuages quand ils sont noirs et tout pleins de pluie, menaçants et qui ne vous donnent pas envie de sortir. Luffy ne comprend pourquoi que lorsqu'il lui faut battre Arlong, et c'est seulement quand l'homme-poisson se retrouve la figure en morceaux que les nuages de Nami s'éclaircissent, et la pluie qui en tombe n'est plus froide à en attraper le rhume mais tiède comme le bain quand on est fatigué.

Usopp aussi est compliqué, comme un brouillard très épais tout rempli d'électricité, et si vous ne faites pas attention où vous mettez les pieds, vous vous prenez une décharge. Surtout quand Usopp est sérieux au sujet de quelque chose – comme Merry – et c'est si bizarre parce que le menteur n'a pourtant pas l'air méchant. Mais la brume, ça cache bien.

Sanji, il est facile à comprendre, c'est aussi évident que la foudre quand elle vous tombe sur la tête. Il est vraiment pas discret, il se montre sans gêne, il ne se cache pas. Oui, Sanji est facile à comprendre, et c'est plutôt reposant pour Luffy – qui sait qu'il n'est pas très futé, au moins c'est déjà ça. Il n'est pas idiot au point de se croire intelligent, tout de même.

Chopper est encore incertain de lui-même, comme le soleil le matin, avant que ce soit impossible de le regarder sans avoir à baisser les yeux, une lumière encore faible, toute pâle, une qui n'éclaire pas grand-chose. Mais le temps passe et la lumière augmente de plus en plus, donne de plus en plus chaud, et bientôt Chopper rayonnera de toute sa science sans se gêner, et Luffy a hâte de voir ça.

Robin ressemble à une averse quand elle les rejoint. La pluie tombe sur elle depuis tellement longtemps que tout est noyé, plus rien ne peut pousser, comme ça arrivait parfois avec le jardin de Makino, lors des gros orages. C'est là que Luffy comprend vraiment pourquoi un équipage doit être rempli de plein de gens différents, et alors que Robin devient un membre de son équipage, alors que petit à petit la pluie recule et s'apaise sous l'assaut combiné des autres éléments, il se jure qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

Franky est aussi assuré et impossible à ignorer que le soleil du milieu de la journée, lorsqu'on a le plus envie de courir dehors pour s'amuser, mais on hésite un peu à cause de la chaleur et du risque d'attraper un coup de soleil. Quand Franky se laisse emporter, il y a souvent des explosions, mais quand vraiment ça ne va pas, il sait où poser les limites. Il est là, et c'est comme de savoir qu'en dépit des obstacles, le soleil se lèvera encore demain.

Brook est beaucoup moins tangible, à la manière d'une écharpe de brume qui disparaît sous le coup de la chaleur – il devait sans doute être comme ça depuis le début, mais il a été si seul pendant si longtemps que maintenant, ça se voit beaucoup, en fait, c'est pratiquement la première chose qu'on voit chez lui. Il paraît si fragile qu'au début, Luffy a un peu peur que son équipage soit trop pour lui, mais plutôt que de se dissiper parmi le joyeux chaos des autres éléments, l'écharpe de brume du squelette s'épaissit et se mélange à eux, et c'est comme s'il a toujours été là en un rien de temps.

Et Luffy regarde tout ça, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, parce que c'est son équipage, et qu'avec des éléments pareils, son ciel ne sera jamais fatiguant à regarder.

 **Au cas où ça ne serait pas clair, Luffy est un Ciel, Zoro un Tempête, Nami un Nuage Pluvieux, Usopp un Brume Electrique, Sanji un Foudre, Chopper un Soleil, Robin une Pluie, Franky un Soleil et Brook un Brume. C'est mieux ?**


End file.
